It's Starts with a Glance and a Laugh
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: Follow as Jason Todd, the newly reformed Red Hood, and his meeting with the Girl of Steel, Kara Kent. As Jason and the Outlaws deal with saving the world, follow as the Red Hood makes an unlikely acquaintance with the new to Earth Supergirl. And watch as their relationship grows and becomes something more.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: This is my first new 52 story, so be kind. And I am a huge fan of the crack pairing Jason Todd and Kara Kent so this is going to be a few one-shots in the development of their relationship.

Enjoy and please review!

…...

Glimpses

Jason leaned back into the seat of the airplane and sighed. He stretched his shoulders a bit and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise and get some rest.

Unfortunately, that plan wasn't going to happen with the idiot sitting beside him.

"Jaybird, are you asleep?" the red head beside him questioned.

He opened his eyes, "I was trying to , before you decided to halt the attempt. And I told you, if you call me that one more time, your won't be able to use that voice you're so fond of."

His friend smirked, "You seem tense."

"I'm with you," Jason returned with a frown.

Roy grinned, "No, you're never this tense with me, and I'm always this annoying."

"Then what am I tense about?" Jason questioned irritated.

"The fact that we're hovering over Superman's city," Roy teased.

"He might have left us off easy," Jason pointed out, "But I really don't want to try our luck. We get the intel and leave as quickly as we came."

"I'm sure he would be fine with us being here," Roy returned.

Suddenly, something slammed into the plane.

The plane jolted forward, with objects falling forward from the trays. The seat belts barely kept the passengers in their seats as they lunged forward. The plane began to shake and was flying erratically.

Roy suddenly glanced around nervously, "What was that?"

Jason looked out the window, but didn't see anything as the plane began to spiral downward, "Something must have crashed into us."

The red archer's eyes widened as the plane began to descend, "How could he possibly have known we were here?"

Jason decided not to address his friend which meant his friend began to become more than just worried.

They were now making steady descent to the ground, and Roy was now freaking out a bit.

"Oh my...He's going to kill us! He's really going to kill us for coming back! I'm too young to die! I can't fly down, I'll probably end up being a splatter on the ground! I can see the headlines now, Superman crashes plane to destroy two young innocent vigilantes who dared to enter his city," Roy sounded off, gripping the sides of his seat tightly.

Something else slammed into the plane and Roy nearly shrieked.

Jason glanced out the window and smirked, "Well, it definitely is Superman."

Roy was becoming pale and he squinted his eyes shut. He began muttering to himself as Jason continued to watch the events outside the plane.

Finally, the plane stopped falling.

Roy cracked his eyes opened and glanced around.

"What's going on?" he questioned, "Did Superman find it in himself to stop?"

His companion didn't answer.

The plane then began to move slowly downward, as if something was carrying it gently to the ground.

Or someone.

"He's toying with us!" Roy yelped as his grip tightened on the chair, "He's going to make us feel safe and then take us!"

Jason had quite enough of this fiasco, he slapped the redhead's face, "Don't be an idiot! He's saving us."

His friend studied him and then relaxed, "I knew he wouldn't kill us."

Jason bit back a retort, as continued their slow descend.

He glanced around to see if anyone needed any medical help, but seeing that everyone seemed relatively unharmed; he sat back and relaxed as they neared the ground.

Finally, the plane hit the ground with a soft jolt and stopped moving.

People scrambled up and ran to the emergency rooms as the stewards tried to keep order.

Jason and Roy stood up and followed one of the stewardesses to the exit near the first class area of the plane. As they climbed out into the open, Roy glanced around.

His eyes stopped on the figure facing the plane, "That's not Superman."

Jason sighed, "Of course it is, you idiot. Don't you notice the big 'S' on his chest?'

"On her chest," Roy corrected.

"What?" Jason's head snapped over to where Roy was looking.

There surveying the area, was a young woman in a red and blue suit with a giant 'S' on her chest. She had straight blond hair cut in angles to her shoulder, and she was close enough for Jason to notice her bright blue eyes. She didn't look like much, but after the landing of the plane and her familiar suit, Jason knew better than to underestimate this woman.

After a slight pause, "That's definitely not the Man of Steel."

Roy's reply was, "She's hot."

He yelped as his friend smacked his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"If she's like Superman, then she can hear you," Jason pointed out.

Right on cue, her gaze turned towards them.

"Great, she saw you," Jason muttered, "Now you're in for it."

"Come on, the ladies love me," Roy boasted.

"How about you say that to her face," his friend challenged.

Roy eyed him, "What are you talking..."

The ground shook as two deceptively small feet slammed into it.

The archer squeaked and took a quick step back. Jason just smirked, enjoying his friend's discomfort for the second time that day.

The girl, who Jason had recently learned was called Supergirl, glanced over at the two of them before turning towards Jason. Her bright blue eyes gazed straight at him, and the black haired boy felt his breathe quicken.

She studied him for a moment before glancing over at Roy, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

He was failing horribly.

She crossed her arms before speaking, "Why would my cousin want to kill you?"

Roy let out a strangled gasp as Jason struggled not to chuckle.

Now was not the time to anger a Kryptonian, he decided.

Jason faced her and gave her a sympathetic look, "My friend just has a phobia of the Man of Steel."

Supergirl's eyes widened, "Why? Has he fought him?"

Jason shrugged, "Who knows? I heard one story that when he was a kid, Superman hugged him a bit too hard. Kid nearly suffocated on the spot, and has been scarred since."

The blonde haired meta raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"And he's had nightmares that Superman wants to kill him every night. He's become so paranoid that his parents hired me to be his therapist, but mostly I have to follow him around and make sure he doesn't have a panic attack," Jason lied smoothly, although he could tell that the girl was probably not believing a word he said.

Roy was glaring at Jason, but was too afraid of the woman before them to contradict anything his friend had said.

Supergirl's mouth twitched, as if she want to giggle.

Then she burst out laughing.

Jason's grin widened as she brought a hand to her mouth to cover her chuckles.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she managed between laughs.

Jason chuckled quietly in agreement.

She looked up at him with her eyes laughing even as her giggles had ceased, "I guess you guys mean no harm."

The dark haired man in front of her mentally sighed, at least he wouldn't have to fight Supergirl today.

Supergirl straightened up and gestured to Roy, "You might want to get your friend some professional help, because your 'therapy' isn't working."

Jason pouted, "Hey!"

She laughed before flying up, "See you around."

And with that she was gone.

Roy straightened and glared at his friend, "I hate you."

"I know, the feelings mutual," Jason replied.

The archer seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, because he then grinned, "You were totally checking her out."

His friend ignored him and walked away.

Unfortunately, that didn't deter Roy Harper.

"You were totally checking out Supergirl! And she was definitely interested. Jason's got the moves!"

"Shut up," Jason ordered.

"No," Roy answered gleefully.

"Look she's back, and she brought her cousin too," his dark-haired friend replied.

"What! Where?" Roy demanded as he looked around nervously.

Jason smirked.

…...

That's chapter one! I hope you enjoy!

Please review!


End file.
